The Drowning of Deceit
by FallinWtrsClaw
Summary: The summary is much to long so it's attached to the first chapter! So check out this tale of friendship, lies, and romance.
1. Seven Unlikely People

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, it's historical passengers, crew members, or the White Star Line, however I do own these characters! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THEM!

Summary: On April 10, 1912, people flocked from all over Europe to board the RMS Titanic, the greatest ship of the time. Sightseers filled the platforms in Southampton to see her off. Amongst the throngs of people, were seven unlikely passengers from different classes and lifestyles, all going to New York in search of a better life. A first class woman with her maid, whom was her closest friend, a lawyer, a young woman married to a banker, two sisters whom didn't get along, and an aspiring writer. Together they form the most unusual of friendships. But amidst them were secrets and lies that, in such a short time took the group of friends and turned them all against one another. Only when Titanic met it's demise, would the secrets be unveiled, the lies untold and perhaps a love would begin to take shape, but with a huge price. 

A/NOk you have read the summary, if you don't like it, leave. If you do like it please stay and keep reading. This story shouldn't be as horrific as my first one. HAHA. I am writing this story for history class, so it has to be better! The main characters in this story actually take after my friends. So I would like to thank you all, for those who know, and for those who don't, Good! You don't want to. hehe So on with the story!!! Oh yah, the events in this story may not have actually occurred. I'm not going to be too precise with how I write this. But I will try to include all the key events that took place. For example, First Class passengers from 1912, spoke much more politely for lack of better words. The characters in this story are going to speak normally so you may understand them, and I don't know how exactly they used to speak. Oh well...

Chapter One: 

It was nearly11:30 as the elaborate First Class boat train from London arrived at the docks of Southampton. On board were some of the wealthiest people of the time. Amongst them was a woman of nineteen, who wasn't necessarily royalty.  
Guinievere took a deep breath as she made her way off the train. Her long, loose curls of chestnut, brown hair blew in the ocean's breeze as she turned around, beckoning for her maid, Lily, to follow. Lily had been carrying the majority of the luggage, but she was thankful that Guinievere had taken the heaviest of them herself.  
The salty smell of the air enveloped the two women as they made their way towards the crowded platforms. Lily had been dragging behind; balancing boxes in her left hand while carrying, or rather dragging a trunk her in right. Trying to adjust a bit, she collided right into Guinievere, who wasn't paying attention either and the boxes and their contents scattered to the ground.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Lily whimpered as she knelt to the ground, picking up the scattered belongings.

However, Guinievere did not hear her, she was too preoccupied with what she saw before her. Lily stood up after having finished closing the trunk.

"What is it? What is it that makes you so unrespon......" but she couldn't finish what she was saying. Standing before her was the largest ship she had ever seen.  
"Oh, I see. It's so large. How could it ever be considered as 'unsinkable'?" Lily said, shrinking behind Guinievere's sound stature.  
"I don't know?" she replied, stupid enough to answer rhetorical questions. But we must get moving, or we'll be late." With that Lily returned to their pile of belongings, relieved to see that Guinevere had taken a couple of the boxes and placed them on the trunk she had already been carrying.

Jocelyn Jamison gasped as she rounded the corner with her husband at her side, lugging a huge trunk.

"It's so big and pretty!" She said in awe, looking as if she were a child in a candy shop.

She never really acted her age. She always seemed a few years behind the rest of her friends but that didn't bother her much. Walking towards the ramp, she became distracted by everything she saw, primarily the shiny things. She was trying to take in all of the action and the large ship that stood before her.  
Checking in was simple and the couple began to walk to the elevator that would take them to E deck, where their cabin was. Stepping over the threshold of room #5, Jocelyn and her husband dropped the trunk at the end of the large wooden bunk beds, which were draped with quality linen and each had a mini canopy. On the opposite wall sat a mahogany cabinet holding the washbasin and a chamber pot sat next to the bed, with the White Star Line emblem emblazoned on it's side. The ceiling still sported the classic beams with bolts other, less luxurious ships had.  
Although small, and somewhat cramped, Jocelyn still found the room comfortable and luxurious. She went to her trunk to unpack her belongings in the space provided, ignoring all attempts from her husband to try to get her attention.

A rather disgruntled James Zimri entered his first class suite with more than enough to worry about. The people taking care of his luggage had somehow found a way to "misplace" it and his very valuable belongings.  
He began to pace the room, not paying attention to the luxury he had walked into, instead he walked back and forth, running a quick, nimble hand through his neatly combed black hair. His dark brown eyes flared with anger as they surveyed the room, watching the door, hoping for his belongings to magically appear. James wasn't usually like this, so fidgety and easily angered, but lately he had been. His mutterings were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.  
"Excuse me sir. Are you James Adam Zimri?"  
"Yes!"  
"We found your luggage. It somehow ended up amongst a couple of our third class passengers. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please call if you need any assistance. The bell is right over there." The crewmember pointed to the corner near a table with a large bouquet of flowers placed on it. With that he was gone, leaving the luggage near the large bed.  
Relieved, James slid the trunks aside and began to get comfortable looking around the spacious room with the wall- to -wall carpeting and the mahogany furnishings. The room smelled of flowers and it seemed like it had never been lived in, and indeed this was true. James stood up and began to unpack everything except the last small chest, which he slid under the bed.

Nicole and Olivia were running extremely late. Sprinting with their suitcases through mobs of people to reach the platforms. The health checks took such a long time and Olivia thought them so unimportant. But Nicole had a sneaking suspicion that someone was following them and had been since they had entered Southampton. She kept on glancing back to see if anyone was there, but there was no one in sight. Just people they had just dodged. Reaching the ramp they gave the officer their tickets and walked through the door.  
Nicole took this as an opportunity to see if anyone had been on their trail. She grabbed Olivia by the sleeve of her dress and pulled her against the wall beside her. Looking towards the open door, they watched for the next person to enter. But before the two sisters were about to give up and find their room, an exhausted young man ran in, nearly forgetting to give the officer his ticket. Nicole watched him as he began to walk towards the stairs, when his head suddenly turned their way. His blond hair was a bit messy, but his handsome features were still stunning. He suddenly turned towards them. Nicole had no idea what to do. She, along with her sister stood still looking at the stranger who was approaching them. His hand went into his pocket and Olivia and Nicole both inhaled together, not sure what to expect. Instead he pulled out a white piece of cloth that had something inside. Olivia's eyes widened in recognition.  
"Hey, give that back, you thief!" Olivia cried as she snatched the bundle from the man's hand. "How dare you take what belongs to me!"  
The man didn't look at all angry or intimidated instead he held out his hand towards the girl as if in greeting.  
"My name is Julian. Julian Williams. I had no intention of stealing this. I just wanted to return it to you when you had dropped it out on the docks. I mean no harm."  
At this Olivia felt embarrassed for lashing out at him like that. She extended her hand to shake his.  
"I'm Olivia Fisher and this is my older sister Nicole. I'm so sorry for my rude behavior, sir. I do hope you will forgive me."  
Julian just chuckled a little and told them he would see them later. Olivia watched him as he walked down the stairs, hoping that she would. And they soon proceeded down the stairs to their cabin.

A/N OK that is the end of chapter 1. It will be slow right now since I have to introduce the characters and have them meet, but it will pick up and become a bit more exciting as the story progresses. I hope you liked it so far. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. Please R/R if you want. Thanx :)


	2. An Unexpected Gathering

AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been taking a break from this story, but now I have submitted the next chapter. Thank you marylinusca for helping me keep the story historically correct, I appreciate it greatly. And I also appreciate the others who have reviewed as well. Unfortunately the way my story turned out, I'm going to have to break a lot of rules of the time period, especially the social ones. I am aware of them at least and I have thought this over and over again and it would ruin the story if I didn't do this, so don't be displeased with the story for not being historically accurate. Thanks and Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

Guinievere was exploring her room's every feature, while Lily was rested in a comfortable seat by the faux fireplace, reading a book. Her long, wavy brown hair, which was usually tied in a tight bun, was now down, draped over the back of the chair. This was Lily's favorite pastime whenever her assistance wasn't required elsewhere.  
By now Guinevere had grown bored, she had seen all there was to see and decided to sit down. Taking the seat directly across from Lily and tried to begin a small conversation.

"The ship is definitely grand." she began with a perky voice.

"Yes, it most definitely is." the preoccupied maid replied, not looking up from the book.

"What is it there that you're reading?"

"A book."

"Well obviously! What is it called and by whom?"

"Charles Dickens."

"Oh" 

Guinievere had no need to dig further to find out more about the novel. She wasn't necessarily a Dickens fan. Most people found his work quite good but Guinievere thought it dull and slow paced. She quickly dismissed the brilliant idea to make conversation and stood up smoothing, the front of her light blue dress.

Guinievere began to examine the room again, since she had nothing else better to do. Sure, she had to do that needlepoint for her mother back home in England, but she just wasn't in the mood. She looked around until she noticed a door she had not opened yet on the other side of the room. Being the curious woman she was she strode over to the door which happened to be mahogany, and grasped the golden ornate handle. To her surprised it opened with a click revealing another room that was dimly lit. She looked back at Lily who was now curled up in the chair fast asleep the book slowly moving up and down upon her chest with every breath she took. Turning back towards the other room, she quietly walked in.

Although it was hard to see, the beams of sunlight still shown through the bay windows. As her eyes began to adjust she realized she was in a whole other suite. This one was different somehow. It had a different motif, slightly older than her own. She tiptoed towards the bed, where a large trunk stood.

'Oh no, someone has checked into this room already,' she thought to herself and she knew she had to be quick. She walked over towards the end table to see if this person had left anything that could let her know who this person was, but before reaching the table her foot had hit something, stubbing her toe. She let out a few audible "unladylike" words before calming down to see what the object was that caused her pain. Kneeling, she pulled out with some effort a heavy, wooden chest. Her hands slid across the glossy wood to the sides to open it, but there was a lock. Right above it was a gold plate with the initials JAZ engraved. Just then the door to the room opened and light from the outside corridor spilled in, catching Guinievere off guard. She turned to look, seeing a man tall of stature standing before her.

James towered over the young woman as if he were a cat, looking down on his next meal. Her locks of brown hair cascaded down the back of her light blue dress, her skin, white with fear as she looked back up at him with her large, round brown eyes. She was sitting on the floor her hands were still on the wooden chest before her.  
"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm so sorry sir, I- I didn't mean to go through your things, I just came through that door over there. It was unlocked." She pointed to the open door where another woman had walked through, looking to be her maid who had just woken up.

He returned his gaze on her. Her beautiful features came into better view as she stood up.

"So you came in here out of pure curiosity, noticed that this room was already occupied and walking through it, you managed to trip over this chest which seemed to come from nowhere?"

"Well as a matter of fact, that is true. I did trip over this box." she replied, with more confidence.  
"Oh! Well then I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you." he said apologetically as he smoothly whisked the box away, putting it in the closet.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" he said as he returned to the place where the women were standing.

" My name is Guinevere and this is Lily." she pointed over to her maid, who shyly moved behind Guinievere, eyeing the stranger with subtle curiosity.

"I'm James Zimri, pleasure to meet you. Although not how I would've normally expected." He took up Guinievere's hand and brushed his lips against her soft skin, not taking his eyes off of hers. Then smiling, he moved towards the chairs.

"Please have a seat." he pointed to a plush couch.

The two women sat down and began talking to the new mysterious young gentleman, whom Guinievere so cleverly met.

Guinevere had found James quite easy to get along with. They seemed to have much in common and experienced many similar things in their short lives. She also liked the way his eyes had this twinkle whenever he laughed or smiled and his whole face would animate whenever he would tell them something "truly exciting." They had been talking for quite sometime when there was a loud BANG BANG, like gunshots from outside the ship. Guinievere, James, and Lily ran out to the corridor and headed for the front of the ship to see what had happened.

Reaching the aft of the ship, they could see that most of the passengers who were waving off Southampton were now on one side. The commotion was much louder than it should have been since the ship had already begun its departure. The three of them joined the on looking passengers, trying to see what was creating such a problem, when a woman near them with long, blond hair yelled "It's going to hit!" Guinievere became immediately alarmed and looked towards James, his face having a similar expression of worry. The other three around the panicked woman in front of them were watching intently, not paying attention to her constant whimpers of distress.

Guinievere walked towards them, being more bold then she could ever remember being in her life.

"Excuse me. What happened?" she asked the group as a whole.

All four turned to face her; she could feel the presence of Lily and James close behind her. The strangers looked them up and down noticing how much they stood out in their expensive clothing and accessories. Guinievere noticed this instantly but didn't care; she just wanted to know what was going on.

"The New York's moorings snapped. That was what you probably heard. She nearly collided right in to us." said the shortest of them, a blond, messy haired man with surprisingly handsome features. 

"Yes it was close! We could have gotten shipwrecked right here in Southampton." said the tallest of them, a woman with dirty blond, shoulder length hair, looking like an older version of the woman standing beside her. 'They must be sisters.' Guinievere thought to herself. Stating the obvious as usual.

"That would've been quite exciting." said shorter of the sisters. The others looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What?! I do!"

Nicole felt like hitting her sister, but felt it impolite at a time such as this to do so. Instead she began to introduce them to everyone.

"I'm Nicole and this is my younger sister Olivia, I'm sure you have noticed the resemblance. He's Julian, and she is Jocelyn, she's in Second Class, the rest of us are in Third. We met them a little while ago. And you are?"

"Well I'm Guinievere, this is Lily and this is James." She told them pointing to each individual. I'm pleased to meet you."

Most First Class passengers would've treated the people of lower classes as scum, but not Guinievere she was different. She respected anyone who came her way.

Soon they heard the bugling of the horn for lunch.

"I hate to make this short but I must eat, I have gained such and appetite this afternoon. We should all meet someplace after, get to know each other a little more, Nicole said.

"Oh, I would surely love to join you later, but I have business I must attend to," James says quickly before leaning down and whispering something into Guinievere's ear. Her slight nod told him what he needed to know before he left.

"I shall try to make it, if I can." Guinievere added. "Where will we be meeting?"

"How about right here."

"Great!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon broke up to go their separate ways.


	3. Fine Dining

A/N: I finally have chapter 3 up after what seems quite awhile, and indeed this is so. I do apologize for not writing sooner but boarding school is getting in the way. Plus I stupidly misplaced the drafts. But I have found them and we can commence! My friends are encouraging me to have a "little fun" in this story now that it is no longer a school project. I'm not sure how I will do that, but I want to keep my two true loyal readers happy. THANKS GUYS! So on with the story!

**Chapter 3:**

Nicole and Olivia made their way down the many flights of stairs to the Third Class dining

room where they would finally be able to get something to eat. Julian had gone elsewhere for the time being, letting the others know that he would meet them for lunch.

The two sisters stood in the doorway of the double roomed dining saloon for a

few seconds, taking in what they saw. Rows upon rows of tables seated for eight or so spanned the entire room, some already occupied with hungry passengers.

The freshly painted white walls surrounding them made the entire place look spacious and clean.

They noticed that Julian had somehow beat them and had taken seat at table near the window. Already devouring the food on his plate.

"How did you get down here so quickly?" Olivia asked taking a seat next to him.

"When a man is hungry ladies, we must be hasty." Julian answered before taking a large bite of bread, thickly covered with rhubarb jam.

"The food's great, here try some." He shoved a plate of some type of meat product under Nicole's nose.

Nicole picked at it a little before trying a piece. After a nod of agreement her sister followed suit.

"This is great!" Nicole said after her 3rd helping. Julian was finishing up the last remnants of food on his plate.

"This may not necessarily be first class dining but it sure hits the spot!" Julian said leaning back with a satisfied expression.

"So, what is your business on this ship?"

The faces of the sisters went to similar looks of distraught.

"Our parents died. Our father, from a horrible case of influenza and our mother died in a freak music accident. We never really found out how that really happened."

The look on Olivia's face went blank. She remembered the day before her mother's death when her mother had given her youngest daughter an ivory broach of two roses weaving through and around a small shaped "F" . Though somewhat tacky, she loved and cherished from the day it was given to her.

Julian was right in front on her now, trying fervently to get her attention."Olivia…Olivia." Are you alright?"

Her sister had recovered from her unhappy spell and was now taking great care to cover every corner of her bread with jam.

"Yes, I…I'm fine, I think I just need a bit of air." She slowly got up from the table and walked to the door followed by Julian and Nicole who was still very preoccupied with the bread and jam.

Guinievere returned to her room to change out of her shabby blue dress to something more suitable for fine dining.

"Lily, which one do you think I should wear? The pink or the pale yellow?"

Lily strode over with a pile of linens in hand.

"If I were you, I would wear the yellow, the pink one hangs on your body and makes you look slightly plump." Guinievere shot her an angry glance.

"You know how much I despise that word, Lily!"

"Why are you so worried about what you're going to wear. The dress you have on is by far my favorite anyway. Does it have to do with that gentlemen we met earlier, Mmm?"

"No!" Guinievere retorted. "There is no reason. I just want to look my best." Moving towards the mirror in the room, she checked to make sure she looked perfect. She knew too well that it did have to do with him.

Walking into one of the small cafés on board, Guinievere saw him, the one who told her to meet him here in a quick whisper. She moved swiftly towards the appropriate table, making sure that everything would be fine.

"Why there you are. I was hoping you hadn't forgotten about me." James smiled standing up to offer her a seat. "That dress suits you."

Guinievere blushed. This was custom for her when a gentleman would compliment her in any way.

"Thank you" was her only reply. Silence overtook the two until lunch was served.

The meal was delicious and the two were able begin conversation again. Once they had, James quickly stood up to help Guinievere from her seat. Even though she was quite capable of doing it herself.

"You really should join myself and the others out on the deck later. It'll be good for you I'm sure. You need to get some air," She said as he took her hand.

"I'd love to join you, but I have things I must do, but please send my regards." And with a quick smile he had left Guinievere standing alone and speechless.

Joceyln had been sitting a second-class dining room table alone for quite sometime now. Her husband had long finished his lunch and retired to the smoking lounge, before she had finished with her salad. Jocelyn had never enjoyed being alone. She had grown up with her friend Patricia by her side since she was a small child, but once she was 14, her friend had moved and they began to grow distant. This was a life altering experience for dear Joceyln and in her confusion she began to turn to the neighborhood boys for companionship. She would usually run off with them at night, returning before her parents awoke in the morning. It wasn't until her eighteenth year that she met Matthew. Now twenty, she is happily married and looking to begin a family.

Jocelyn had never been a fast eater, but the ocean out the nearby window intrigued her so much that it took her nearly two hours to finally finish lunch. Some how the sparkling quality the ocean had, captivated her. Realizing she was the last person in the room had motivated her to finally leave and make her way towards the deck.

A/N Wow that wasn't really that great….well I should hope that the next chapter will be a little bit more exciting and longer!. At least I have properly made my friends happy with me once again for finally updating.


	4. Needle Points and Poetry

**Chapter Four:**

"So how was your rendezvous with James this afternoon?" Lily asked giving Guinievere her classic "you've been with a guy and I know you liked it" smirk.

"It was absolutely fantastic, he was a real gentlemen." Guinievere said after slumping on the couch. Sneaking out to meet other passengers of different class was much more difficult that she had thought.

"Aren't all men of prestige supposed be gentlemen."

"Not all men, my dearest Lily! Most men are pigs; rude and senseless. And if they are rich they are most likely pompous and arrogant. James is not any of this things. He's caring and sweet, though sometimes a bit out of the ordinary." Guinievere looked down at this thought and got up to move to the corner of the bed. "Its strange he didn't make an appearance this past afternoon."

"Quite strange actually, didn't you say he was going to come by?" Lily asked, with Guinievere's bed clothes in hand.

"Yes, I believe so. Maybe he was just busy."

"Maybe. Well here are your bed clothes, you should sleep, you've have a long day."

"Thank you Lily. You sleep well too." Guinievere took the clothes from her and set them on the bed.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Lily said, pointing to the clothing.

"No, I think I'll do it myself tonight."

"All right, I wish you the best of luck, Dear."

Guinievere smiled a bit. "I do too."

"It seems like something is bothering you."

"No, just thinking. I'll be fine. You may go if you wish."

"Sleep well Guinievere." Lily said before taking her leave.

Guinievere had nothing else better to do. She wasn't at all fatigued, rather she was very fidgety now. In order to keep her hands busy, she picked up the needlepoint she had been working on. She watched as the red thread slowly weaved in and out of the canvas slowly creating the beautiful bloom to a rose. She smiled a little to herself. "_Mother will love this"_, she thought. While watching the thread seem to magically pull out of the canvas she heard a sudden knock on the door. This startled her causing her to break the thread and her calm mood. The knock was coming from the direction of James' room.

"You may come in." she called from the bed, still a bit exasperated. The door opened and a head of dark hair peaked in.

"Hello Miss, I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

"No it's alright, just working on something for my mother."

James entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. With careful steps he made his way to where Guinievere sat.

"This is beautiful." he said as he picked up the needlepoint. "Where did you learn to do something so magnificent."

"Most girls learn the craft at finishing school."

James smiled. "Yes, Yes they do don't they." He put down the canvas and got up and grabbed a nearby chair.

"I apologize for not meeting with you this afternoon. I had things to get done. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine. You need to get important issues cleared away before engaging in social gatherings. Father would always tell me that when I was young."

"I see, replied James smiling just a little. He seemed a little uneasy and he began to break out into a hot sweat.

"Are you all right?" Guinievere got up from the bed and moved to a chair next to James. "You don't seem well." She put her hand up to his forehead, and felt heat on his face. "You really should go, you don't seem well at all.  
"I'm Fine!" James yelled, forcing her hand away. Guinievere was a bit taken aback. "I'm so sorry, I can be short-tempered at times."

"I guess so!" Guinievere said sitting back in her chair. She didn't care much for how she presented herself anymore.

James took the action as one of anger and decided he should probably get going.

"I just came by to apologize for not being present today. But I should be going now, sleep we…"

"No..!" Guinievere said, grabbing his wrist. "Don't leave me, not now at least." She persuaded him back down into the chair. "I don't want to be left alone." James looked around.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"I sent her away, I needed time to think, thinking is such a lonely activity. I don't care much to be alone anymore."

Guinievere got up and went to the corner of her room. James watched after her, noticing how the soft curls of her hair fell so perfectly against her back, and instantly tore his eyes from her before she could tell he was staring. _"You can't fall in love, you hardly know her! And she's hardly interested in you."_ James thought to himself as he stared at the ornate designs on the plush carpeting beneath his feet. Guinievere came back to the chair holding what seemed to be journal.

"This is what I usually spend most of my time doing." She handed him the book, looking at him expectantly. "I write poetry."

James opened the bound journal and flipped through it a bit "Wow you have written a lot in here." Guinievere smiled. "Yes, I do I guess." Guinievere took the book from his hands and flipped through it until she found was she was looking for. Handing it back she pointed to the left page, reading "This Life of Mine." "Read that."

Guinievere watched as his eyes read over every word, hoping that this wasn't a mistake to show him something so personal to her. She felt pushed to do it, to show her most private things to a man she hardly knew. But there was something about him that made it okay, or at that particular moment it did.

James closed the book slowly. "Wow, that was absolutely amazing."

Guinievere smiled. She was relieved that he had liked the poem.

"You are a girl of many talents." he said looking down at her with a smile. For the first time that night their eyes had met.

"Yes, I guess I am, everyone tells me so."

James' smile grew brighter. "That's because it's the truth." Guinievere had no idea how James had gotten so close but his imminent presence wasn't at all awkward. He slowly placed his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin under his fingertips.  
"You really are a beautiful young woman. Your beauty surpasses that of your needle points and your poetry combined."

Guinievere blushed and looked down. His hand swiftly moved to her chin and slowly brought her face back up so he could see it once again. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes, for the first time seeing that they had a grayish tint. Moving his hand to the back of her neck he slowly leaned in, smelling the sweet scent of gardenia. Guinievere did the same. She was mesmerized by the man before her, looking upon her with such love. Her eyes flickered shut as he came closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. Soon she their lips would meet, but their lips never met. Instead there was a sudden knock on the door and it opened. Guinievere and James instantly broke apart and looked toward the corridor light as Lily nearly cantered into the room.

"You must come quickly, something has happened."

"What's going on?" Guinievere said, moving away from James smoothing the front of her dress.

"I'll tell you on the way, we must go now." Lily grabbed Guinievere's hand and Guinievere quickly beckoned James to come along.


End file.
